


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (6/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh, spibsy (lucy_and_ramona)



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [48]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF, Union J (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/pseuds/spibsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Thursday (Aiden/Nick, Sheylinsonverse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (6/52)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks). Since this was a request for something within Sheylinsonverse, which is co-written with Lucy, this is, too! We each wrote 3 sentences, so this is 6 total. :)

Nick is not Aiden's boyfriend.

Aiden's not actually sure that there is a word for whatever Nick is to him -- or if Nick has a word that he uses to describe Aiden in his head, a label for what they're doing, but he does know that the word to describe it isn't boyfriend.

That's what went wrong for both of them with Harry and Louis, probably -- Harry and Louis are _boyfriends_ , and they mix messy things like love into this, when all it should be is... catharsis.

Maybe that works for them, for Harry-and-Louis who have always been just a bit weirder than everybody around them and who have, until now, at least, made the most of the bizarre circumstances that have been handed to them, but Aiden knows better than just about anybody that just because Harry-and-Louis can handle themselves doesn't mean they can handle anybody else.

But George _is_ their boyfriend, and that's all well and good; Aiden doesn't feel jilted or anything, and he isn't jealous because he doesn't want Harry-and-Louis-shaped boyfriends and he never liked sleeping between them all in one twin bed, because it was too much in too small a space.

Nick has a giant bed and there's only ever the two of them in it, and that's much more efficient, and nobody's left hanging off the side.

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
